This invention relates to compositions, methods and kits for assessing a level of mixing of liquid reagents.
High-volume automated liquid handling devices can process hundreds to thousands of reactions per hour. These systems must maintain acceptable reaction mixing conditions to properly capture the rate of chemical reactions and/or extent of macromolecular interactions. If a reaction mixture is not sufficiently mixed, an erroneous, yet believable, result could be produced.
There is a need for a rapid, convenient and direct assessment of a level of mixing of liquid reagents, particularly on high-volume automated liquid handling devices.